1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door hardware, and, more particularly, to a door handle assembly including an auxiliary bearing and auxiliary bearing support for a door handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Door handle sets have long been available that include a door handle, e.g., knob or lever, that is rotatably supported by an escutcheon, and retained thereto using a fastener, such as a snap ring. The door handle includes, for example, an operator portion and a shank. The escutcheon includes an opening defining a bearing having a single contact bearing surface for receiving the shank of the door handle. The bearing clearance between the shank of the door handle and the bearing surface of the escutcheon results in play, or wobble, of the door handle with respect to the escutcheon.
What is needed in the art is a mechanism to reduce or eliminate the play, or wobble, of the door handle with respect to the escutcheon.